Unconventional Training Methods
by Gypsy Dreamcatcher
Summary: Bucky promised to train you, but his timing is less than ideal. Or the one where you just want to watch tv.


You slowed your breathing and lowered yourself as close to the floor as humanly possible. Ears alert for any sign of company, you inched carefully across the white tiled floor using your socked feet to muffle your footsteps. Muscles shaking slightly from the strain of holding still, you forced yourself to keep your movements minimal as you eyed your target.

You'd cut your distance nearly in half before your ears caught a soft sound to your left. You froze and held your breath. When no noise followed you continued your progress across the room. A thump and muffled curse launched you into action.

Sprinting full tilt across the room you vaulted over the kitchen counter and slid gracefully under the dining table. You nearly made it before a black blur took you out from your left flank. Your eyes watered from the force of hitting the floor and the air being forced from your lungs. You groaned and shoved at the large man currently snickering on top of you. "Move your ass, you fat relic!"

As soon as said relic had moved off of you, you were up and running again. There was more cursing behind you as you vaulted the couch and made a grab for the tv remote. Your fingers brushed the blessed plastic before a metal hand caught your ankle and yanked you back onto the floor. Huffing in irritation you looked back over your shoulder. "I'm getting really tired of you throwing me onto the floor."

"You didn't seem to mind it last night." The wink that followed heated your cheeks which only fueled your frustration. You gave a half-hearted kick to remove his grip on your ankle and finally gained possession of the tv remote. You raised it in the air in triumph only to have it snatched from your fingers. Groaning in frustration you whipped around and gave chase.

"Damn it, Barnes, I just want to watch my show!"

Bucky laughed as you chased him through the kitchen and into the hallway. "You gotta catch me first!"

You raced down the hallway after him, and when you got close enough you launched yourself at his back. Right before you hit him, Bucky dropped to the ground causing you to sail over his head. You quickly tucked into a ball, rolled a few times, then popped back up and wheeled on him. "You are such a man-child!"

"Come on, doll, you told me you wanted me to train you." Bucky had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face as he waved the tv remote at you.

You rolled your eyes. "You know thats not what I meant!"

"You said," Bucky drawled as he took a few swaggering steps toward you, "that you could take me any time, anywhere." His voice dripped with suggestion causing your face to flame up again.

"In your dreams, Barnes."

Bucky's grin widened. "Every night, doll."

Taking advantage of his closer proximity, you quickly darted towards him, grabbed the remote, and used your powers to run through the wall next to you.

"Hey!" You could barely hear Bucky's muffled shouts as he tried to find the door to the room you were in. "We said no powers!"

You leaned your head through the wall and batted your eyes in faux innocence. "Oops?" You laughed as you pulled back into the room and took in your surroundings. You rolled your eyes at the disorder of one of Stark's storage rooms before dropping through the floor into the room below you. You bounced upon landing and realized you were on a bed. Gazing about the room you mumbled a curse. You were in Bucky's room. You hopped off the bed and made your way to the door before pausing.

"Hey, Friday?" You asked tentatively.

"Yes, Miss Y/N?" The A.I.'s voice echoed through the room.

"Would you be so kind as to not alert Bucky as to my whereabouts?"

"Too late for that." You jumped back as Bucky opened the door. "Gotcha, Y/N."

Before you could run Bucky wrapped his arms around your waist and lifted you into the air. You squealed and kicked your legs before falling into a fit of giggles. Bucky laughed along with you and buried his face into your neck. "I think," he whispered, "that you need some more training."

You huffed indignantly. "I got the remote didn't I?"

"You did," Bucky agreed, "but it's going to be a bit difficult to use it from here."

"It's not like you can stand here and hold me forever, Bucky."

Bucky set you down and kept his arms loose around your waist as you turned to face him. A soft smiled adorned his face. "I can if you'll let me."


End file.
